


bandages for the body & soul

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Female Reader, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: request from my tumblr (@war-sword)anonymous asked: Could I request one where Draco finds the reader badly hurt while they are trying to hide during the battle of Hogwarts and they get scared and panic because they think that he'll betray them or kill them but he stays with them to protect them ? ( maybe they used to have a thing but with the war and everything things got complicated and the reader is confused and doesn't know who she can trust anymore )





	bandages for the body & soul

You stumbled through the corridors, trying to put as much distance between yourself and the sounds of battle as possible. But every excruciating step was making you more and more dizzy, and after a few more feet you collapsed. You pulled yourself into a dark corner of the hall and examined your leg.

One look down was enough to send your stomach lurching, and you nearly lost the dinner you’d had a few hours prior. A curse had hit your calf while fighting. You weren’t sure which one it was, but your leg was bleeding more than you’d ever seen a wound bleed, and dark tendrils were crawling across your skin from where it had it. You looked away and tried to calm down.

Holding down the bile that was trying to rise in your throat, you considered your options. You could get up and try to make it to the infirmary, but that was two floors down and also near where most of the fighting was taking place. You could try and use a revealing spell on the curse that was spreading through your leg, and heal it. That seemed like a good plan.

You raised your wand and pointed it vaguely in the direction of your wound, trying not to look directly at it. You started to cast. _“Specialis Rev-“_

Then you heard footsteps, even over the sounds of battle far in the background. You froze, listening. They seemed to be coming closer, moving quickly. You looked back the way you’d come, and your heart clenched up in your chest when you realized you’d created a trail of blood with your stunted running. _Shit_. You wiped off your lower leg below your wound with the edge of your sleeve, which ended up being so painful you had to contain a scream. As quickly as you could, you stood up and began shuffling down the corridor as quick as you could making sure not to leave a trail this time.

The pain was nearly unbearable, but you made it around the next corner which was darker than your previous hiding spot. You hid yourself behind a column and attempted to slow your breathing, listening.

But the footsteps were still there. You held your breath as they stopped just around the corner from you.

Your leg was in even worse pain now from walking on it again. You squeezed your eyes shut against the throbbing, and you heard the footsteps start up again. _Please don’t come over here, please don’t come over here._

And yet, they did. A feeling of resignation came over you, and you looked up to see who had come finally finish the job.

It was the very last person you would’ve hoped it had been.

“Y/N?” Draco looked down at you, his brow furrowed.

Involuntary tears sprang in your eyes. “Just make it quick,” you choked out, hugging yourself and looking away.

You feel him crouch down next to you and you suck in another ragged breath. Draco reaches out a hand to touch your shoulder but then thinks better of it. “It’s not what you think,” he says softly.

You look up at him, surprised. His familiar grey eyes make your heart hurt. He breaks eye contact quickly and looks down at your leg. “Can I?”

Not knowing much else to do, you just nod. Draco lifts his wand— no, that’s his mother’s wand, you recognize now— and mutters an incantation under his breath. The black tendrils that were making their way up past your knee recedes. The pain lessens, and Draco casts the bandaging charm over your calf. You can see a red patch being to form underneath the cloth, but the magic will prevent it from getting soiled or the wound from worsening.

“Can you move?” Draco asks. “It’s not very safe here, if we can get you to a closet or a classroom you’ll be much safer.”

Safer? Since when did Draco care about your safety? And yet, he was there, offering his hand and helping you. It made you want to trust him again.

You insisted on standing up on your own, and gritting your teeth you were able to walk a little further down the hall where Draco opened a door to a dusty classroom that was no used as storage. Cloths were draped over tables and stacked chairs, and you settled against the wall, truly exhausted.

“You should rest. You need to be able to walk if the Death Eaters come looking in here.”

“I think it’s a little late for that.” You can’t help the distain that paints your words.

Draco stiffens at your reply, but simply locks the door and sits down across from you, putting a few feet of distance between you. “I never got to tell you how it was,” He mumbled.

“Does it matter?” You sigh.

“Maybe,” Draco says. “To you, it might. I guess I wouldn’t know anymore.”

Now it was your turn to cringe. “You can’t blame me for freaking out, Draco,” you say, softer.

“I never did.”

You get quiet for a moment. “Tell me then. No time like the present, I suppose.”

Draco rolls the thick handle of his mother’s wand between his palms. _He always fidgets when he’s nervous_ , the instinctual part of your brain reminds you. “After father was sent to Azkaban, the Dark Lord was ready to kill me and mother as punishment for my father’s insolence. He offered to spare us if I’d do something for him.” Draco started.

When Draco was finished, you felt horrible. Your poor, sweet Draco. He’d been going through so much, and you’d just left him alone at probably the worst time of his life. He was a Death Eater still, of course, something he could never change now. You pushed off the wall and leaned a little closer to him.

“I’m so sorry, Draco. I… maybe I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t say that.” Draco cut you off. “It was the right thing to do, Y/N. If you didn’t do it, then… then I probably would’ve had to. I don’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if you’d stayed.” A tiny, yet visible tremor went through his body.

“Maybe. But I shouldn’t have left the way I did.” _Kicking and screaming and calling him all sorts of filthy things._

Draco shrugs. “You’re not the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“I’m sorry, too, though.”

“I considered you forgiven a long time ago, Y/N.”

Your heart does a flip. “Well, consider you forgiven now.” You reach out and gently take hold of his fingers. “You should go, back to your family.”

Draco moves so your fingers are laced, and squeezes your hand. “No. I’m not going to let you die here, Y/N, if it’s the last thing I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @war-sword for my draco/ HP content


End file.
